The explosion
by CasualtyX
Summary: A pipe explosion happens and one of the team get hurt...who is it?


Nick gathered Linda, Lenny and Zoe into his office and they walked in looking worried. They all took a seat and looked at each other, as far as they were aware they hadn't done anything wrong. They all looked up and Nick as he began to speak.

"A pipe has exploded and the paramedics need some medical help now I trust your professionalism", Nick said.

"Where", Lenny asked.

"Holby main road carriage way", Nick replied.

"Ok on it", Zoe said.

"And Lenny is driving", Nick replied.

Zoe and Linda got into the back while Lenny got in the drivers seat they then left for the carriage way and the queue of traffic was huge. They arrived at the scene and where stunned at the mess and the consequences of the accident. Many bodies were laying around. The dead bodies were cleared so the paramedics and Zoe, Lenny and Linda could get to work. Linda came across a young girl aged seven.

"Hello my name is Linda I'm a nurse, can you tell me yours", Linda asked.

"My mummy and daddy were put in a bag, I'm Hollie", Hollie said.

Linda didn't know what to say she took a look at Hollie's injuries and then cleaned up what she could, she then took her over to Dixie and Jeff who did a little first aid in the ambulance and then she was fine. Linda found Lenny treating an old man, he was kind and didn't want much attention.

"Please look for the others", The old man said.

"Lenny", Linda said.

Lenny gave a half smile and went over to help Zoe carry someone while Linda went to find anyone else, she could barely see through the smoke and dust. She walked some more and found a car crash and some who had been beheaded in the accident. Linda felt sick and went over to Jeff and told him then took him over.

"Thanks Princess, you alright", Jeff said as Linda was pale.

"Fine", Linda said and walked off.

"Linda", Jeff called.

The ground shock and another pipe exploded knocking everyone over and making it all dusty and smokey. Lenny and Zoe got up checking each other were ok and then started searching for Linda. Lenny called her name but there was no response. Lenny looked at Zoe worried that they couldn't find Linda. Dixie walked over with Tamzin, Jeff and Norman to check everyone was ok.

"We can't find Linda", Lenny said.

"Linda sweetheart", Dixieland said trying to look for her.

"Linda", Zoe called.

"Please help", Hollie said.

"What is it sweetheart", Dixie asked.

"The nice nurse she pushed me out of the way then got hurt", Hollie said.

Dixie, Jeff, Zoe and Lenny all stared at each other and then followed Hollie to where Linda was. She was laying in a pool of blood as Zoe and Lenny just stared in shock. Jeff ran to get a stretcher while Dixie and Zoe started to first aid. Linda eyes flattered as she opened her eyes, she had no energy left and just wanted to lay there. Jeff came back with the stretcher. Lenny held Linda's had and Zoe and Dixie dI'd the first aid. Hollie held down a cloth on Linda's side to help. Hollie's sisters April and Danielle had been looking for her.

"Hollie me and Danielle were worried", April said as little Danielle just smiled.

"Hollie has been a hero", Dixie said.

"Yes April", Hollie replied.

April took Hollie and Danielle and brought them away from the scene. Dixie and Jeff brought Linda to hospital with Zoe in the ambulance and Kenny drove back. They entered the hospital and were greted by Nick.

"This is Linda Andrews aged thirty five, involved in a pipe explosion, she has a cut to her head, stomach pain is on ten of morphine", Dixie said.

Nick looked after Linda as Zoe helped and Charlie also helped. Nick felt around her stomach and she winced when he touched a little of it. Nick looked at Zoe and Charlie. He did some tests and Linda was getting tired and wanted to get some sleep.

"Linda I know your tired but you need to stay awake", Nick said.

Linda groaned. Nick took her for a CT scan then waited for the results. Linda was now aloud to sleep. Nick and Zoe went outside and Zoe lite a cigarette as Nick spoke too her.

"She's going to be okay right", Zoe asked feeling helpless.

"Yes she's going to be fine", Nick replied.

"Is she burnt", Zoe asked.

"She has a tiny burn on her left hand", Nick replied.

Zoe took the last puff of the cigarette and then put it out. Lenny arrived and ran over to Zoe after parking the car. Zoe took Lenny to see Linda who was asleep. Lenny watched her as he smiled. Nick looked at both Lenny and Zoe.

"Is there anyone we can call for her", Nick asked.

"No", Lenny replied looking down at Linda.

Nick kind of felt sorry for Linda, although he wasn't actually keen on Linda, he knew it must be hard for her to have no one. As Nick looked down Zoe and Lenny looked up at him and then Lenny spoke.

"Mr Jordan, Linda has us, we all care about her", Lenny said.

Linda woke up and laid facing Zoe and smiled at her, Zoe smiled back and held her hand while Lenny went and found something easy for Linda to eat. He came back with Strawberry jelly. Linda and the jelly and smiled. At the end of their shift, Zoe and Lenny went to the pub but it didn't feel right without Linda. Lenny brought a beer and Zoe brought a gin and tonic. They drank their drinks and then headed home.

"See ya", Lenny said.

"Bye", Zoe replied.

The next morning Linda was recovering from her mini operation she had. Nick came to check on her and she was reading OK magazine that Tess had got her. Nick smiled and walked away. Too start a new day in the ED.


End file.
